


Dinner & Diatribes

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Couerl Got your Tongue [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Coeurl Kittens, Dinner Date, Discussions of sex but nothing past that, First Date, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Went with Hozier for the title because he has the same almost horny energy as this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Freshly returned from having ushered in the Seventh Astral Era Nijoh'ir finally gets to take Haurchefant up on that date offer.For the Wondrous Tails event on Tumblr!
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Couerl Got your Tongue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dinner & Diatribes

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: First Date

Nijoh’ir arrived at Camp Dragonhead, feet landing on the cobblestone with only the faintest noise. The sun might’ve been setting but with the almost constant cloud cover in Ishgard it was only getting darker. A few knights turned to see who had arrived, he crossed the few steps between him and Haurchefant’s office with quick eager bounds, stopping just outside the door.

A quick glance over himself, to straighten his shirt, quickly fix his hair, smooth the fur on his tail and then he pulled in a breath and stepped through the door.

Haurchefant looked up with a smile bright and blinding and Nijoh’ir smiled back, his kittens tumbling over Haurchefant’s desk and each other to come to him.

“The triumphant hero returns,” Haurchefant greeted him, Nijoh’ir flattened his ears and bent over to scoop up a kitten in each hand and make his way over.

“I’m still just me,” he insisted, a touch embarrassed and flattered at Haurchefant’s greeting, he did still want to have dinner, didn’t he? “The same wandering adventurer you met a week and a half ago.”

Haurchefant leaned on one hand, “true, you are still your splendid self. Have you come to collect your wards?”

Nijoh’ir blinked, he had to take a moment to process the statement and then the question but then nodded, “I- kind of? I finally slipped loose of the Scions and their celebrations for a bit, I actually came to see if you still- you said something about dinner?”

Haurchefant’s smile grew, “indeed I did.” He got to his feet, “fortunately it has been mostly quiet since the Inquisition business so now is a perfect time.” Nijoh’ir started to follow him but Haurchefant stopped him.

“Pray, sit down, relax, play with your kittens a moment. I will fetch you when dinner is ready.”

Nijoh’ir hesitated but only a moment, “uh, alright.”

“Splendid, I look forward to hearing tales of your battles since I last saw you, undoubtedly thrilling victories and harrowing battles.”

Nijoh’ir went to rub the back of his neck only for FI to wiggle in his hand, “If you’d like.”

Seemingly satisfied Haurchefant and his knights filed out of the office, Nijoh’ir set his kittens down on the floor and pulled a string out of his bag to dangle before them, “I hope you two haven’t been trouble.”

-

“And Van Baelsar just will not be quiet like, I think he was being paid for every bit of Garlean propaganda he yelled or something the way he carried on.” Haurchefant laughed as Nijoh’ir continued, gently he moved Fi’s paw away from his plate.

It had been a short wait, Nijoh’ir suspected now he’d just wanted to get the – intercessory? That word had to be made up – room ready before he brought Nijoh’ir in.

“But you defeated him of course,” Haurchefant prompted, Nijoh’ir grinned.

“We did yeah. And then the ultima weapon, and an Ascian and that was that.”

Haurchefant’s eyes lingered on him a moment before he offered him more of the Daniffen's Joy.

“Yes, please.” Nijoh’ir’s ears perked up and he grinned, “you have excellent taste, it reminds me of the sweet ciders from Gridania.”

Haurchefant looked pleased and relaxed, “I do apologize, news so rarely gets to us from outside of Coerthas I had not considered that you have likely told the story of Van Baelsar’s defeat countless times in the past few days.”

Nijoh’ir waved a hand, “it’s just given me time to get good at it.”

“All the same, perhaps you would rather relay the story of how you came to own these two delightful mischief makers?”

Mischief meowed at the sound of his name, Nijoh’ir laughed at that before sobering.

“Ah, I got Fi first, I stopped to help some Maelstrom with a coeurl fighting ring or something? In any case her mother died, and she seemed to have imprinted on me, so I was given permission to keep her.” Nijoh’ir looked sadly at the coeurl kitten in Haurchefant’s lap, “and I’ve been trying hard to make sure I’m feeding her and raising her right. She’ll never be able to live in the wild, but I want her to be healthy.”

“You seem to do an excellent job,” Haurchefant set his utensils down to lift up Fi to the light, “see how her coat gleams? Her eyes are clear and sharp, she is alert and ah-” she swiped lightly at his hand, “full of energy. I have seen prized chocobos that could not boast such health.”

Nijoh’ir’s ears flattened and he ducked his head in embarrassment, “you’re exaggerating, but thank you. Especially given poor Mischief.” Nijoh’ir bent down to pick up the kitten, “you wouldn’t believe it, but he was half-starved when I found him.”

“Oh?”

Nijoh’ir’s face darkened and he gently stroked the kitten in his hand who nuzzled against his owner’s fingers, “kept in a cage, half-starved, a prize to be won off a traveling gambler.” Nijoh’ir grinned, “he didn’t count on my observation skills to notice when he cheated and that I would then cheat in return. I thought he was going to cry when I demanded the kitten.” Nijoh’ir rubbed Mischief behind the ear, “and I would’ve made him if he hadn’t handed him over.”

“Remarkable, I would’ve never guessed he’d had such a rough start to his life!” Haurchefant remarked, “he is so curious and friendly one would hardly know; you’ve done wonders for him.”

Nijoh’ir smiled with pride, “they’re good kittens, I thought he was dyed at first, as an attempt to make him rarer so the guy could get more customers but know he’s just pure black.” Nijoh’ir let him slip loose onto the table, only to immediately have to pull his head out of the glass goblet of nectar. “What about you, did you have any prized pets or steeds?”

“Elseanne, a black chocobo I’ve hand reared.” Haurchefant smiled fondly and Nijoh’ir’s chest tightened, “I’m quite proud of how she’s growing, have you ever seen our black chocobos?”

“Not up close,” Nijoh’ir replied, he reached around Mischief to take another drink before he continued, “my eldest brother had the fortune of having a half-black chocobo?”

“Oh?” Haurchefant asked curiously, “how did that happen?”

“Supposedly an Ishgardian bird managed to get loose and escape into Gridania where he proceeded, much to the Chocobo keepers dismay, to ruin multiple breeding projects as he sired multiple children.” Nijoh’ir laughed as he spoke, “Eclipse was the result of this mess, or well one of ‘em anyway, and Nijoh’a adored her.”

Haurchefant paused, hand resting on the stem of his wine glass, “did something happen to her?”

“Not to her, to him.” Nijoh’ir’s ears flattened, “he died in the calamity. Eclipse belongs to our brother now.”

“I- I’m so sorry Nijoh’ir.” Haurchefant sounded genuinely pained and Nijoh’ir could only shake his head.

“I never knew Nijoh’a, he was twenty years older than me and left shortly after he found me.” He smiled gently at Haurchefant, “and he died how I think he would’ve wanted to. Serving the God’s Quiver proudly.” He rubbed behind his right ear in thought, “many of us lost family in the Calamity.”

“Aye,” Haurchefant agreed, Nijoh’ir wondered a moment at the sadness on his face before he spoke again, the conversation wandering to lighter topics, with the occasional teasing comment or wink but nothing beyond that until they came back around to the topics of chocobos.

“But I would love to see - Elseanne, right? - you must be proud of her.”

“Indeed!” Haurchefant perked back up, Nijoh’ir enjoyed how genuinely energetic and passionate he was, it was… sweet honestly. “She has taken a habit of doing squats though, I don’t know if she’s influenced by my own habits or not.”

“I did notice that your knights seem eager to work out.” Nijoh’ir mused, his eyes drifted to Haurchefant, “and you seemed just as eager to see how in shape I was.”

Haurchefant paused, glass partially raised, “if we’re going there then yes, I did very much enjoy the sight of you sweat covered and breathless, and to see the way your muscles flexed under your armor.” Haurchefant’s eyes roamed openly over Nijoh’ir, who had not been expecting the Ishgardian lord to openly admit to lusting after him.

Haurchefant hurriedly finished his drink and then added, “I am, of course, also impressed by your personality as well, lest you misunderstand but you are a very attractive man.”

Nijoh’ir had managed to recover and grinned, “I imagine, given your apparent fondness for squats, that my thighs must be of some interest.”

Haurchefant gave as good as he got, “and here I thought you humble earlier, but yes, your thighs I did note as being a gift from Halone herself.”

Nijoh’ir leaned forward against his hand, with the other distracting Mischief as the half-asleep kitten batted lazily against his hand, “gotta say, I was a bit disappointed that the two times I fought alongside you I was distracted by a dragon.” Now that they were openly flirting, that it was clear they were both okay with this, Nijoh’ir was able to relax a bit, “I didn’t truly get a chance to admire how well you handled yourself on the field.”

Haurchefant’s grin was coy, “would you like to experience how I handle a blade?”

Nijoh’ir started to laugh, rising to his feet, “so long as that an offer for a roll in the sheets and not a training exercise.”

Haurchefant had also risen, leaving their dishes and the drowsy kittens behind to lean into Nijoh’ir’s space, giving him space to back out if he wanted, but Nijoh’ir definitely did not want to, and instead moved forward, pulling Haurchefant down to him. The first kiss was curious, gentle, both hesitant, a bit messy as well for all their flirting neither quite sure of how nor where to touch the other at first.

The second was easier, the two starting to move together, eager to continue with their bodies what they’d started with their words.

“My- my dear friend,” Haurchefant pulled back, looking as disheveled and aroused as Nijoh’ir felt, “before-” He took a breath, “before I drag you to my quarters and have my way with you.”

“Please,” Nijoh’ir cut in with a smirk, “I’ll have my way with you too.” But his ears pricked up to listen.

Haurchefant watched his face, “what do you want out of this?”

Nijoh’ir paused, started to answer and then tilted his head, “how do you mean?”

“Is this a momentary distraction for you?”

Nijoh’ir sucked in a breath through his teeth, feeling a bit like he’d been doused with water, “in truth, I’ve never been in a relationship.” His tail flicked behind him worriedly, “I don’t know what I’m doing.” This was different than the flings he’d had before though, Haurchefant was different then the men whose names he’d barely known, a tumble in an inn room and never seeing each other again, “I… I want to be here, as long as you’ll have me?” His ears twitched, “can’t say I’ll move in here, but I like you.” He let his hands drop from Haurchefant, “you’re handsome and sweet and Lover, I ache just thinking about you.” He swallowed and lifted his eyes to Haurchefant’s again, “if that isn’t all I need to know to know I wanna try and make this work, if that’s what you want, then I don’t know what is.”

Haurchefant looked relieved, pulling Nijoh’ir into another kiss without a word.

“Thank the twelve,” he finally breathed against Nijoh’ir’s lips, “I feel the same way.”

Nijoh’ir grinned at him, “do you have any more questions, or can we go back to the kissing?”

Haurchefant huffed, “well unless you would like me to take you on the table-”

“Sure.”

“- without lube-”

“Definitely not.”

“then we will need to head to my quarters.” Haurchefant pressed another quick kiss to his lips, “and this seems the best time to do that, lest we forget ourselves again.”

Nijoh’ir, despite how much he would like to go back to kissing Haurchefant, could see the sense in that. “Probably best to leave the kittens here. Unless you want them pouncing on my tail in the middle of things.”

“Amusing as that might be to watch, I think I’ll pass.” Haurchefant, despite his talk about going to his room, and not forgetting themselves, had his palm against Nijoh’ir’s chest and leaned down to his against Nijoh’ir’s ear.

“I fully intend to worship you, my dear love,” the pet name pulled a strangle noise from Nijoh’ir, “show you a truly splendid time.” With that he pulled back, leaving Nijoh’ir cold and wanting, with a coy and playful grin.

“I believe you said you also wished to have your way with me?”

Nijoh’ir growled in his throat, “if you don’t stop teasing, I’m going to have my way with you right here.”

Haurchefant only looked more turned on at the growled threat, “first one to my quarters tops first.” And turned to practically fling himself out the door, Nijoh’ir giving a cry before following after.


End file.
